doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Tejedo
México |estado = Activo }} Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F.; 3 de julio de 1972). Es actor y director mexicano de doblaje. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Captain Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: The Next Generation, Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y Ben Stiller. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Películas Brad Pitt *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Chad Feldheimer *Ocean's thirteen (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Brad/Himself *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Michael Sullivan (primer doblaje) *Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *12 monos (1995) - Jeffrey Goines *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Louis de Pointe du Lac *Kalifornia (1993) - Early Grayce Johnny Depp *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - Jack Sparrow *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Sombrero Loco *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una vez en México (2003) - Sands *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape Ben Stiller *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *Madagascar 2 (2008) - Alex el León *Tenacius D: En la Pua del Destino (2007) - Dependiente de la tienda *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Eddie Cantrow *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Madagascar (2005) - Alex el León *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Greg Focker *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Greg Focker William Shatner *Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) - Capitan James T. Kirk *Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984)- Capitán James T. Kirk Jude Law *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Dr. John Watson *Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (primer doblaje) - Capìtan Sky *Violación de domicilio (2006) - John Francis *El aviador - Errol Flyn Joaquín Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *La aldea (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Señales (2002) - Merrill Hess *8 mm (1999) - Max California Alan Cumming: *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids (2001) - Fegan Floop *El hijo de la máscara - Loki Robert Downey Jr. *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Sherlock Holmes (trailers promocionales) *Iron Man (2008) - Tony Stark (cortos promocionales) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Dr. Kozak *Sopa de jabón (1991) - David Seton Barnes Patrick Stewart *Star Trek 9: Insurrección (1998) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994)- Capitán Jean-Luc Picard Rupert Everett: *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) - Secundus *Shrek Tercero (2007) - Príncipe encantador *Shrek 2 (2004) - Príncipe encantador Eric Bana *Star Trek: La película - Nero (2009) *Munich - Avner (2005) *Hulk - Bruce Banner (2003) John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Andy Serkis: *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Owen Wilson *Los rompebodas (2005) - John Beckwith *Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Ken Hutchinson Adam Garcia: *Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Stu Wolf (2004) *Coyote Ugly - Kevin O´Donell (2000) Jet Li: *El reino prohibido (2008) - Sun Wukong, el Rey Mono/el Monje Silente *War (2008) Shawn Wayans *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Zach Galligan *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer Otros: *Luke en Cherrybomb (2009) (Robert Sheehan) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) (Paul Walker) *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) (Aaron Eckhart) *Fred Claus en El hermano de Santa (2008) (Vince Vaughn) *Daniel en Muerte en un funeral (2008) (Matthew Macfadyen) *Ag. Phil Coulson en Iron Man (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) (Matthew Fox) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) (Ray Winstone) *Robert Nunally en Un crimen perfecto (2007) (Billy Burke) *Dr. Alexander Denny en Deja Vu (2006) (Adam Goldberg) *Richard White en Superman regresa (2006) (James Marsden) *Padre de D.J. en Monster House (2006) *Jack Rippner en Vuelo nocturno (2005) (Cillian Murphy) *Trip Murphy en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) (Matt Dillon) *Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln en La isla (2005) (Ewan McGregor) *Carson en Plan de vuelo (2005) (Peter Sarsgaard) *Lancelot en Rey Arturo (2004) (Ioan Gruffudd) *Kyle (Micheal Rosenbaum) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Edmond Dantes en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) (James Caviezel) *Otis en Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) (Edouard Baer) *Steve Edison en Experta en bodas (2001) (Matthew McConaghey) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole en Rock Star (2001)(Mark Wahlberg) *Eric Stark en La hija de la luz (2000) (Rufus Sewell) *David Allen Griffin en El observador (Keanu Reeves) *Comrade Napoleon en Animal Farm (1999) *Pratt en Enemigo público (1998) (Barry Pepper) *Dr. Steven Cale en Anaconda (1997) (Eric Stoltz) *Vincent Freeman en Gattaca (1997) (Ethan Hawke) *Yanko Gooral en Traído por el mar (1997) (Vincent Perez) *J.P. en La asesina (1993) (Dermot Mulroney) *Wyatt Earp en Tombstone (1993) (Kurt Russell) *Wolff in Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983) (Peter Strauss) (su debut) *Michael McDonald en Leyenda urbana *Perico en Scary Movie 2 *Tabitha en Scary Movie 3 *Gollum en Scary Movie 3 *Inspector Fix en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días *Heladero malvado en La revancha de Max *Pele en Vida acuática *Juan Seguin en El álamo *Slannen en Ella está encantada *Brick en Inspector Gadget 2 *Andrew Jacoby en El diario de la princesa *Dementor en El regalo prometido *Doctor en Todopoderoso *Jinete en Océano de fuego *Doctor en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop *Tuki en George de la selva 2 *Nino Quincampoix en Amélie *Ronnie en Terror en Amityville *Andolini en Casanova *John McDermot en El juego que hizo historia *Mercenario 1 en La ciudad del pecado *Peter Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas 1 y Alvin y las ardillas 2 *Carl Bentley en Jumanji *Botones en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York *Recepcionista en El Vengador del Futuro *Kevin en 102 dálmatas *Igor Barkov en El misterio de los excavadores *Ernesto Julio en Frío de perros *Gooz Wood en Pearl Harbor *John Jamesonen El Hombre Araña 2 *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado Series *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-presente) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Alan "The Brain" Powers en Arthur (1996-2005) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-) *Charlie Horse en The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) *Chris Kratt en Kratt's Creatures (1994-1999) (Chris Kratt) *Bill Nye en Bill Nye the Science Guy (1992-1999) (Bill Nye) *Charlie Horse en Lamb Chop's Play Along (1992-1998) *Thomas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1991-1994) *Capitan Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) (alternando con César Arias) (Patrick Stewart) *George Frankly en Mathnet (1987-1992) *Douglas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1986-) *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills 90210 *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Tag en Friends *Eric en Friends *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (Primera Temporada) *Jimmy Doherty en Third Watch *Scott en Spin City *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Soprano *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes Animé *Sylpheed de Basilisco en Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza en Naruto (2007) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Richard Tex-Tex en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *David en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Bruce Harper (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Tom Misaki (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Rigo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Octavio el fotógrafo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Porrista en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet Series animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) - El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Teddy Ruxpin en Las Aventuras de Teddy Ruxpin *Poochini en Poochini *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog Películas de anime y OVAs *Aramis Lupin III en ¡Adiós, Nostradamus! (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en Isle de los Matadores (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en El Dragón de Maldición (2003) *Aramis Lupin III en El Misterio de Mamo (2003) *Aramis Lupin III en The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) *Aramis Lupin III en El Secreto de Twilight Gemini (2002) *Aramis Lupin III en Adiós Mujer Libertad (1996) *Aramis Lupin III en Leyanda del Oro de Babylon (1994) *Aramis Lupin III en The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1994) *Mascara en Saber Marionette R Películas animadas *Gluglú en Buscando a Nemo *Cangrejo en Buscando a Nemo *Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras *Needleman en Monsters, Inc *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane *Harv en Cars *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura *Rey en La reina de nieve *Príncipe en La Cenicienta *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch *Mario en La gran aventura de Alvin y las Ardillas *Beowulf en Beowulf *Abogado en Los Increíbles *Kovu en El Rey León II *Twitchy (Ardilla) - Buza Caperuza *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas *Hämsterviel en La película de Stitch y en Leroy y Stitch Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Encantada * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * El Libro Magico * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Érase una vez en México * El álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo & Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los tres mosqueteros * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * El rey Arturo * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * The Village * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * George de la selva 2 * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Stardust * La ciudad del pecado * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Starsky & Hutch * Los Increíbles * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México